Question: Emily was assigned problems 33 through 59 for homework last week. If Emily did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Instead of counting problems 33 through 59, we can subtract 32 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 27. We see that Emily did 27 problems. Notice that she did 27 and not 26 problems.